


Definitely Real Medicine

by existslikePristin



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: You had plans to go to lunch with Yuqi, but when you arrived to pick her up, it seemed she caught a cold. But of course, Yuqi and her crazy self-confidence still lead to a good time.





	Definitely Real Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that I wrote and edited in a couple hours. It's not what I expected to publish today, but sometimes you just have to finish writing something when you've got an idea, you know?

Yuqi texted you that she’d woken up much earlier than she should have that morning. Her voice was still hoarse from her sleep, even by noon, when you met up with her at G-IDLE’s dorm.

You had wandered into the dining room to see her sitting at the table, sipping tea from a mug and slowly filling out a sudoku puzzle. She was dressed in loose, robe-style pajamas. The makeup she wore to the party she texted you from the previous night was still smudged on her face, and her long, dark brown hair was in a messy ponytail. You could tell she was having a rough time by the way she squinted at the paper.

Yuqi stretched when you called out to her, further smudging her makeup as she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes and yawned. She opened her arms to you, and you sat down beside her with your arms around her neck, teasing her by playing with her hair and lightly pulling on it. She moaned softly, then suddenly pushed you away. Your confusion dissolved as she turned her head to the side and started coughing like her throat was made of sandpaper.

When she stopped a few seconds later, she turned to you with a pouty face. "I’m pretty sure I’m getting sick, sorry. I wasn’t expecting to ruin our lunch plans."

“Awww. I thought Yuqi Power made you invincible.” You hugged her again.

Yuqi hissed her annoyance and gave you a threatening glare, but quickly changed her demeanor back to a happy, albeit miserable-looking one. “You want me to get you sick too?” She took a deep breath as if she was going to cough directly in your face.

You let her go and recoiled back, but she just laughed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won’t really get you sick. Intentionally. But, uh… you’ll want to wash your hands.”

She grabbed one of your hands and pulled it to her mouth. There, she started sucking on your fingers.

"See? This is very good for your throat," Yuqi said, slightly muffled. "I’m out of medicine, but I can do this."

"Yeah, I don't think that’s..." You trailed off, unable to continue speaking when she started licking the flesh between your thumb and pointer finger.

She looked up at you for a moment. "Nah. It’s definitely good to suck on things when you have a sore throat like this. What do you think they make lozenges for? You know what would be really good though? Sucking your cock."

Your eyes shot wide open. Sex definitely isn’t the first thing on your mind whenever you’re sick, but Yuqi is a unique kind of person.

“Oh yeah? Would it really?” You smiled as she kept her eyes locked with yours.

Yuqi scooted her chair back and slid off, to land on her knees, and between yours.

She groaned. "I honestly just want to stick my tongue in your mouth, but I can’t right now. This sucks so much." She pouted and grabbed at your pants pockets to tug at them.

You rolled your eyes to reveal your sarcasm. "Okay, I’ll let you suck my dick to help your throat feel better."

“Perfect!” Yuqi bounced on her heels. “Off with your pants, please!”

You pushed your chair back so that you could stand up and do as she says. Your dick was already hard from the finger sucking, and now floated above her head. Her robe-pajamas fell to the floor around her as she wiggled the shoulders off.

Sat back down on the chair, Yuqi coughed a few times off to the side, but then lay her cheek against your inner thigh. This was something she’d done before, and you took the hint, stroking her other cheek with your thumb. She purred with contentment, but the tone was even lower than normal. You wondered if she should really be giving you a blowjob if her throat was feeling so bad, but you knew Yuqi’s mind was impossible to change.

After a few moments, Yuqi picked her head back up and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and inching toward you.

You couldn’t articulate words for a second when she wrapped her lips around your cock. When you regained your senses, you said, "How come you're the one that's sick, but I'm the one getting spoiled here?"

She momentarily pulled her mouth away, using her hand to stroke you slowly.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about! This is all for my benefit. My throat is going to feel fantastic after this!" She flicked the tip of your dick with her tongue before continuing her probably-misguided medical treatment.

Chuckling, you pulled her hair a little, not to take her further onto your shaft, but just as a light tease. She moaned onto you, almost making you shudder from the vibrations it sent through you. Her enthusiasm was contagious as she pushed herself deeper and faster, continuing to use her tongue to stroke you inside her hot mouth.

You put your hands on her shoulders, hoping that a less than obvious massage will actually do her a little bit more good than a blowjob. But she’s obviously committed to giving herself some respite in her own way.

But you had to admit, it was some good respite she was giving. You couldn't decide if you should have her finish you off, or take her elsewhere for a ride on the couch or her bed. You figured you'd wait it out and see if she had anything to say about either option. You were pulled from the vivid image of your potential future plan when she took you all the way into her mouth and held you there, still stroking whatever her tongue could reach with its movement restricted because you were filling her mouth and throat.

"Yuqi, that feels so good." You groaned, trying not to buck your hips up into her face. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at you, and she didn't stop for an instant.

"If you plan on continuing,” you say with a bit of a struggle, “I hope you're of the opinion that swallowing will be good for your throat too, otherwise you better get yourself on top of me."

She slowed down her motions, but didn't stop. You sighed and looked up at the ceiling, both in anticipation and frustration. You weren't entirely sure what that answer meant, but you were comfortable knowing you'd be coming deep inside her throat shortly.

Yuqi’s mouth continued to move more and more slowly, but she didn't decrease the depth or enthusiasm with which she moved her head back and forth, swallowing the entire length of your cock each time before pulling away, her tongue still swirling around inside her mouth as she sucked.

You looked down to catch her eye again, and saw in her pleading eyes how desperately she wanted this, whatever it really was. You were just about ready to come, and that look she gave you really did you in.

"Soon," you muttered.

The corners of Yuqi’s mouth curled up as much as they could, wrapped around you. She hummed as she continued at her slow, steady pace. The amazing sensations of her mouth wrapped around your cock made you start to twitch. You couldn’t hold out any longer.

You erupted into her mouth, jizz surging up and between her lips. She giggled, muffled, as she locked her lips in place, using her tongue to keep stimulating you as you came. Not a single drop escaped her as she attempted to draw every last bit out of your balls.

Eventually it stopped, and you leaned your head back. “Well, happy now Yuqi?”

She gulped loudly before she spoke again. “Yup! I can already tell that I’m feeling b--”

Suddenly, she broke out into another coughing fit. You bent over her and slowly rubbed her back as she got it out of her system.

“Okay, I lied,” she said sheepishly.

You chuckled and helped her stand up, allowing yourself a look up and down her completely nude body that you hadn’t had the chance to spend any time to appreciate while she was between your legs. But you lifted her pajamas back up around her shoulders and tied the belt around her waist without feeling too bad about it.

“It’s all good Yuqi. I’m not going to complain about everything that just happened. In fact, I feel a little indebted. Can I at least make you some soup?”

Yuqi pressed her face up against your chest, hands wrapped around your waist. “Will you tuck me in and feed it to me in bed?”

“How could I say no to someone and something that adorable?”


End file.
